The escalating requirements for high density and performance associated with ultra large scale integration semiconductor wiring require responsive changes in interconnection technology, which is considered one of the most demanding aspects of ultra large scale integration technology. Such escalating requirements have been found difficult to satisfy in terms of providing a low RC (resistance capacitance) interconnect pattern, particularly wherein submicron vias, contacts and trenches have high aspect ratios imposed by miniaturization.
Conventional semiconductor devices comprise a semiconductor substrate, typically doped monocrystalline silicon, and a plurality of sequentially formed dielectric interlayers and conductive patterns. An integrated circuit is formed containing a plurality of conductive patterns comprising conductive lines separated by interwiring spacings, and a plurality of interconnect lines, such as bus lines, bit lines, word lines and logic interconnect lines. Typically, the conductive patterns on different layers, i.e., upper and lower layers, are electrically connected by a conductive plug filling a via hole, while a conductive plug filling a contact hole establishes electrical contact with an active region on a semiconductor substrate, such as a source/drain region. Conductive lines formed in trench openings typically extend substantially horizontal with respect to the semiconductor substrate. Semiconductor "chips" comprising five or more levels of metallization are becoming more prevalent as device geometries shrink to submicron levels.
A conductive plug filling a via hole is typically formed by depositing a dielectric interlayer on a conductive layer comprising at least one conductive pattern, forming an opening through the dielectric interlayer by conventional photolithographic and etching techniques, and filling the opening with a conductive material, such as tungsten (W). Excess conductive material on the surface of the dielectric interlayer is typically removed by chemical mechanical polishing (CMP). One such method is known as damascene and basically involves forming an opening in the dielectric interlayer and filling the opening with a metal. Dual damascene techniques involve forming an opening comprising a lower contact or via hole section in communication with an upper trench section, which opening is filled with a conductive material, typically a metal, to simultaneously form a conductive plug in electrical contact with a conductive line.
High performance microprocessor applications require rapid speed of semiconductor circuitry. The control speed of semiconductor circuitry varies inversely with the resistance and capacitance of the interconnection pattern. As integrated circuits become more complex and feature sizes and spacings become smaller, the integrated circuit speed becomes less dependent upon the transistor itself and more dependent upon the interconnection pattern. Thus, the interconnection pattern limits the speed of the integrated circuit.
If the interconnection node is routed over a considerable distance, e.g., hundreds of microns or more as in submicron technologies, the interconnection capacitance limits the circuit node capacitance loading and, hence, the circuit speed. As integration density increases and feature size decreases in accordance with submicron design rules, the rejection rate due to integrated circuit speed delays approaches and even exceeds 20%.
One way to increase the control speed of semiconductor circuitry is to reduce the resistance of a conductive pattern. Conventional metallization patterns are typically formed by depositing a layer of conductive material, notably aluminum (Al) or an alloy thereof, and etching, or by damascene techniques. Excess conductive material on the surface of the dielectric layer is then removed as by CMP. Al is conventionally employed because it is relatively inexpensive, exhibits low resistivity and is relatively easy to etch. However, as the size of openings for vias/contacts and trenches is scaled down to the sub-micron range, step coverage problems have arisen involving the use of Al which has decreased the reliability of interconnections formed between different wiring layers. Such poor step coverage results in high current density and enhanced electromigration. Moreover, low dielectric constant polyamide materials, when employed as dielectric interlayers, create moisture/bias reliability problems when in contact with Al.
One approach to improved interconnection paths in vias comprises the use of completely filled plugs of a metal, such as W. Accordingly, many current semiconductor devices utilizing VLSI (very large scale integration) technology employ Al for a wiring metal and W plugs for interconnections at different levels. However, the use W is attendant with several disadvantages. For example, most W processes are complex and expensive. Moreover, W has a high resistivity. The Joule heating may enhance electromigration of adjacent Al wiring. Furthermore, W plugs are susceptible to void formation and the interface with the wiring layer usually results in high contact resistance.
Another attempted solution for the Al plug interconnect problem comprises the use of chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or physical vapor deposition (PVD) at elevated temperatures for Al deposition. The use of CVD for depositing Al has proven expensive, while hot PVD Al deposition requires very high process temperatures incompatible with manufacturing integrated circuitry.
Cu and Cu alloys have received considerable attention as a candidate for replacing Al in VLSI interconnect metallizations. Cu exhibits superior electromigration properties and has a lower resistivity than Al. In addition, Cu has improved electrical properties vis-a-vis W, making Cu a desirable metal for use as a conductive plug as well as conductive wiring.
Electroless plating and electroplating of Cu and Cu alloys offer the prospect of low cost, high throughput, high quality plated films and efficient via, contact and trench filling capabilities. Electroless plating generally involves the controlled autocatalytic deposition of a continuous film on the catalytic surface by the interaction in solution of a metal salt and a chemical reducing agent. Electroplating comprises the electrodeposition of an adherent metallic coating on an electrode employing externally supplied electrons to reduce metal ions in the plating solution. A seed layer is required to catalyze electroless deposition or to carry electrical current for electroplating. For electroplating, the seed layer must be continuous. For electroless plating, very thin catalytic layers, e.g., less than 100 .ANG., can be employed in the form of islets of catalytic metal.
There are disadvantages attendant upon the use of Cu or Cu alloys. For example, Cu readily diffuses through silicon dioxide, the typical dielectric interlayer material employed in the manufacture of semiconductor devices, into silicon elements and adversely affects device performance.
One approach to forming Cu plugs and wiring comprises the use of damascene structures employing CMP, as in Chow et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,648. However, due to Cu diffusion through dielectric interlayer materials, such as silicon dioxide, Cu interconnect structures must be encapsulated by a diffusion barrier layer. Typical diffusion barrier metals include tantalum (Ta), tantalum nitride (TaN), titanium nitride (TiN), titanium-tungsten (TiW), tungsten (W), tungsten nitride (WN), Ti--TiN, titanium silicon nitride (TiSiN), tungsten silicon nitride (WSiN), tantalum silicon nitride (TaSiN) and silicon nitride for encapsulating Cu. The use of such barrier materials to encapsulate Cu is not limited to the interface between Cu and the dielectric interlayer, but includes interfaces with other metals as well.
There are, however, significant problems attendant upon conventional Cu interconnect methodology employing a diffusion barrier layer. For example, conventional practices comprise forming a damascene opening in a dielectric interlayer, depositing a barrier layer such as TaN, filling the opening with Cu or a Cu alloy layer, CMP, and forming a capping layer on the exposed surface of the Cu or Cu alloy. It was found, however, that capping layers, such as silicon nitride, exhibit poor adhesion to the Cu or Cu alloy surface. Consequently, the capping layer is vulnerable to removal, as by peeling due to scratching or stresses resulting from subsequent deposition of layers. As a result, the Cu or Cu alloy is not entirely encapsulated and Cu diffusion occurs thereby adversely affecting device performance and decreasing the electromigration resistance of the Cu or Cu alloy interconnect member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,887, the adhesion problem of a silicon nitride capping layer to a copper interconnect is addressed by initially treating the exposed surface with silane in the absence of a plasma to form a thin layer of copper silicide, and depositing a silicon nitride capping layer thereon. The use of silane to passivate Cu by silicide formation is also disclosed by Hymes et al., "Passivation of copper by silicide formation in dilute silane", J. Appl. Phys. 71 (9) May 1, 1992, pp. 4623-4625.
As design rules extend deeper into the submicron range, e.g., about 0.18 microns and under, the reliability of the interconnect pattern becomes particularly critical. Accordingly, the adhesion of capping layers to Cu interconnects requires even greater reliability.
There exists a need for methodology enabling the formation of encapsulated Cu and Cu alloy interconnect members having high reliability. There exists a particular need for improving the adhesion of capping layers to Cu and Cu alloy interconnect members.